The Technologies and Resources for Core Laboratories (TR4CL) activity of MeTRC offers services, expertise, and training in advanced technology applications including Proteomics, Genomics, Imaging, advanced data analysis and other data-intensive research areas. It has a mandate to enhance Clinical and Translational research at the enterprise level for Meharry by offering state-of-the art resources to all of our researchers (e.g., faculty, trainees, staff, etc) in order to continue our fundamental mission of developing and delivering health care discoveries to underserved populations. The aims of the Technologies and Resources for Core Laboratories in relation to MeTRC are to: Specific Aim 1: Expand and develop new resources for Technologies and Resources for Core Laboratories activity through a centralized multi-disciplinary core resource model to support the MeTRC clinical and translational research enterprise. Specific Aim 2: Establish a cross-disciplinary Core Lab team with broad training in multiple clinical and translational research fields. Specific Aim 3: Expand collaborations and partnerships inside and outside of Meharry, with the common link being the state-of-the-art Omics technologies. To meet the increasing demands of the MeTRC program, we will expand and streamline our infrastructure and services to enhance the power of the tools that are currently available. We will continue to strengthen collaborations with the CTSA, RCMI and RTRN programs, so that expertise and resources can be shared. As infrastructure is the basis for the clinical and translational research that the MeTRC program strives for, a strong commitment to the TR4CL activity is critical for this goal.